


Golden Lenses

by SuperFandoms



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper Pines Needs A Hug, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFandoms/pseuds/SuperFandoms
Summary: "You shouldn't have done that."That was Ford, wasn't it? Please be Ford.
Kudos: 20





	Golden Lenses

"You shouldn't have done that." Ford's voice echoes slightly.

He throws his invention, Project Mentem, to the ground. It bounces right past Dipper, hitting a curtain. Paper flutters around him in swarms as he covers his face, hyperventilating. Great Uncle Ford wouldn't do this...

The paper settles somewhat, and Dipper looks up, taking a sharp breath. All around, Ford's shown his loyalty to that demon he claimed to go against, in tapestries, glass pyramids, even a statue that looked to be gold. This wasn't right. This _wasn't right._

Turning around, Dipper curls in on himself slightly. "W-why were you shaking hands with Bill? You said Bill could possess anyone to get this!" At this, he picked up the Rift, a horrifying thought entering his head. He yelped, fumbling with the Rift for a moment.

Ford(?) barked out a harsh "Careful!" Holding out his hand, he firmly stated, "Hand me the Rift." Ford's glasses were yellow. "Now, boy!" That wasn't Ford, wasn't the Author. He wasn't... Like this.

Dipper decided to be blunt. He needed answers, and though he was terrified, his voice didn't waver. "Why were you really scanning my thoughts? Are you Bill right now!?" He couldn't breathe, picking up the memory gun. If that was Bill, he had to go. 

Bill approached. "Now just calm down, p-"

Eyes widening, another question was spit out. "Pine Tree? Is that what you were gonna call me?" Dipper came to two realizations. The first being that he was in a room alone with Bill, the second being that Bill was in Ford's body. Ford, who's fought so many creatures and survived so much, in peak physical health. And here Dipper was, a scrawny child. Bill was going to kill him...

Bill snapped back. "I was going to say **please** , kid!"

"Great Uncle Ford told me to protect the Rift." Leveling the gun at Bill, he said with finality, "Get one step closer and I'll shoot! I'll erase you _right out of Ford's head!_ "

"It's me, Dipper, it's your Uncle!"

Dipper shut his eyes, mumbling over and over to "Trust no one, trust no one," He opened his eyes, pulling the trigger for the memory gun, horrified about what he had to do. "Trust no one, trust-"

Bill snarled. "Hand it to me!" The bolt from the memory gun hit him right between the eyes, bouncing off and all over the room, before breaking a tv, breaking the room out of its oppressive yellow glow.

Trying to collect his bearings first, Dipper picks up the memory gun and almost manages to snag the Rift, before he's lifted into the air by the backs of his vest and shirt. He knows one thing for certain. Bill is going to kill him.

Shouting with all he can, Dipper tries to resist. "Let go of me!" Waving his hands in Bill's face, the impostor holds up a hand, plastering concern onto his face. Dipper tried his best to be intimidating, furious at Bill trying to pretend to be Ford, even after showing who he was already.

"Now now, just calm down!" Bill attempts to soothe him. "Calm down!" The placating hand he held up earlier moved to his glasses, adjusting them. "Look into my eyes!" Was this some sort of sick game? A frown on Bill's face, and wasn't _that_ satisfying to see, he ordered Dipper to "Look at my pupils, it's me, Dipper! It's me."

Peering closely, Dipper came to a conclusion. Ford's face moved into a friendly smile. Relaxing his limbs, Dipper sighed. He was wrong the whole time.


End file.
